


To the very best of times (21)

by Lily_A



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_A/pseuds/Lily_A





	To the very best of times (21)

你听说过费尽心思策划求婚，载着心爱的小男友出海准备来个永生难忘的惊喜，结果戒指还没掏出来就被意外登陆的台风给堵回来的吗？

满满一船的烟花湿了个透，皮什切克头发凌乱得像只斗败了架的企鹅，什琴斯尼拧着衣服下摆的水打出一个震天响的喷嚏，引得酒店大堂里一群人侧目。  
同样狼狈不堪的莱万多夫斯基觉得此刻自己是这世界上最惨的人。  
罗伊斯单手叉腰把被淋成落汤鸡的三个波兰人大肆嘲笑了一番，末了潇洒的甩甩被浇塌的头毛把手伸到莱万眼前：“喏，快给我带上，不然我后悔了不负责啊。”  
浑身湿透的莱万大脑瞬间宕机，被皮什切克从身后踹了一脚才反应过来，急急忙忙从口袋里掏出黑色的丝绒盒子，把那个摩挲过千百遍的银白色小圈给罗伊斯戴上。罗伊斯抬起手迎着水晶灯投下的光仔仔细细端详了一会儿，忍不住笑得眉眼弯弯，嘴上却傲娇得不行：“你这求婚烂死了，不及格！”  
“那...那等台风过了我再求一次？”莱万问得小心翼翼，明显的有点慌乱。  
“这还能倒带？我都戴上了你还求个鬼啊，傻不傻！”  
罗伊斯狠狠捏了把自家男友的脸，没忍住又凑上去亲了一大口，转过身一步三看手的上楼了，莱万杵在原地愣了两秒，笑得满脸傻气的追上去。  
被抓来当僚机又被无情抛弃的皮什切克&什琴斯尼：汪汪汪？？？

 

情侣套房宽敞的浴缸里，罗伊斯靠在莱万怀里软声软气的跟他说话，一边兴致勃勃的摆弄男人戴着戒指的无名指。沾着水光晶晶亮的戒指内侧刻着两个人的名字，好看的花体字母相互缠绕着将他们紧紧连在一起。  
莱万将手指穿过罗伊斯的指缝，让两个人戴着戒指的手十指相扣，凑到恋人耳边不住的亲吻：“宝贝，宝贝我爱你。”  
罗伊斯被吻得情动，转过身圈住男人的脖颈接吻：“我也爱你，Lewy。”

窗外风雨大作，迅疾的雨点噼啪打在窗子上，呼啸而过的狂风似乎要把屋顶都掀翻。温暖的室内，奶油樱花的甜味和琴酒的醇香紧紧缠绕。罗伊斯全身赤裸的躺在床上，莱万正慢条斯理的一寸寸舔吻过他全身。罗伊斯嗅着空气中满溢的琴酒味道，感受着Alpha不断游走的火热唇舌，感觉自己的理智正在崩溃。当男人用鼻尖轻蹭着罗伊斯大敞的腿根并咬了一口的时候，罗伊斯再也忍不住尖叫着涌出了一大波热潮。空气中属于Omega奶油樱花一般的气味陡然上升了几个甜度，罗伊斯呜咽着把头往枕头里胡乱地蹭。莱万撑起身体压上来，他便自动自觉的把腿往男人精壮的腰上缠。  
莱万把男孩细白的腿拉开，笑着凑上去含罗伊斯的耳垂：“别急啊，宝贝。”  
“唔，你...你进来...给我...”罗伊斯难耐无比的挺着腰去蹭Alpha小腹下方早已挺立的粗长性器。  
“给你什么？”莱万把手伸向男孩吐着体液的后穴，沿着边缘的褶皱暧昧的打转，“马尔科想要什么？”  
“要，要你...”  
莱万亲亲罗伊斯迷蒙的绿眼睛，往湿软的穴口里填进了两根手指。但这样的插入对濒临发情的Omega显然是远远不够的，罗伊斯不满的在床单上蹭动：“嗯...不够呀……”  
“不够？那这样呢？”莱万的手指慢悠悠的在甬道内探索，在摸到上壁微微凸起的腺体后蓦地夹住了那块软肉。  
“啊—”  
对敏感点突如其来的直接刺激让罗伊斯尖叫起来，后穴痉挛着涌出更多滑腻的液体，整个下身都变得湿淋淋的。  
莱万将蘸满了透明体液的手指伸到罗伊斯眼前：“出了好多水啊，宝贝，我还没进去呢。”  
罗伊斯满面通红，可食髓知味的后穴却蠕动着想要更多。  
“嗯...Lewy……我要...给我呀...”  
“要什么？嗯？”莱万将挺立多时的性器抵在Omega的穴口磨蹭却迟迟不肯插入，“说出来，宝贝，说出来我就给你。”  
“不要...不要这样折磨我呀...Lewy……”罗伊斯红着脸摇头，拿腿去勾Alpha的腰却再一次被扯开，“嗯...上我...Lewy...我要你...嗯...操我...”  
“真乖。”恶趣味得到了满足，莱万奖励似的给了男孩一个吻，挺身将硬的发疼的性器送入Omega早已湿透的后穴。  
“哈啊...好大...”甬道被撑开的满足感让罗伊斯呻吟着夹紧了Alpha的性器，内壁柔嫩的穴肉饥渴的蠕动着吮吸。  
莱万一寸寸破开紧致的小穴将自己的巨大末根送入，让罗伊斯适应了一小会儿，便再没了逗弄对方的闲情逸致，将Omega细细长长的腿分在两侧快速的律动起来。  
忍耐多时的Alpha要得有些急，每次都顶上上壁的敏感点，罗伊斯被操弄的舒服极了，殷红的小穴控制不住的吐出更多水，被Alpha的性器带出身体再推回去。从穴口溢出来的粘滑液体将臀缝和腿根都湿透，在与Alpha的碰撞中发出啪啪的声响。肉体相撞的声音和唧咕的水声充斥整个卧室，罗伊斯又羞又爽，攥着身下的床单不住的呻吟。  
莱万被Omega呻吟的声音刺激得越发兴奋，他一把捞起罗伊斯让对方面对面的坐在自己腿上，与此同时性器也更深的插入罗伊斯体内。男孩娇喘了一声攀住莱万的肩膀寻求支撑，莱万一边锢着罗伊斯细瘦的腰身向上顶弄，一边衔着对方的唇瓣接吻。津液顺着嘴角缓缓流下去，Alpha便顺着那痕迹吻过去，最终埋头于Omega胸前，将挺立着的粉红色蓓蕾含在嘴里用舌尖舔舐挑动又吮吸撕咬。  
这太超过了，罗伊斯受不了上下夹击的双重刺激，胡乱抓着莱万脑后的头发断续的呻吟着扭动身体。Alpha兴致好得不行，下身不断的胀大着越插越深，一个抽插间猛然戳中了内里腔体紧紧闭合的缝隙，Omega的小穴瞬间痉挛着吐出一大股炽热的体液，挺立在两人小腹之间的阴茎也颤抖着射出浊白。  
“啊...嗯啊……”  
罗伊斯抱着莱万的头仰着颈子承受长达几分钟的剧烈高潮，莱万搂着他享受了一会儿紧致的甬道急剧收缩带来的快感，待罗伊斯过了不应期，便撤出身来将人翻过去，又掐着男孩的胯骨重新插入开始了下一轮进攻。

完全被操开了的Omega驯服的跪趴在床上，被身后Alpha越来越大力的顶入撞得直往前倾。男孩咬着嘴唇故意摆出一副可怜兮兮的表情，像被欺负狠了似的呜咽，眼睛亮晶晶的，鼻尖亮晶晶的，嘴唇也亮晶晶的。莱万俯下身去扭过罗伊斯的头，咬一口挂着汗珠的鼻尖又反复吮吻粉嫩的嘴唇。罗伊斯忍不住舒服的小声哼哼，惹来Alpha更具侵略性的吻和更用力的撞击。  
Omega粉白的漂亮性器再次充血挺立，在Alpha的撞击下摇摇摆摆的滴下兴奋的前液。罗伊斯想要伸手去抚慰自己，可刚刚碰到就被莱万拉开重新压回床上。  
“宝贝，你只能被我操射。”  
Alpha霸道的宣告，同时释放出更多的信息素。Omega本能的臣服于Alpha的指令，呜咽着拧动腰身收缩着后穴去夹Alpha的性器。莱万被极大地取悦了，跪趴着的Omega乖巧的垂着头，完全的向他暴露出脆弱的后颈和散发着甜蜜香味的腺体，本能在莱万体内叫嚣着要冲破束缚，想要标记的欲望一浪高过一浪。莱万俯下身凑近制造诱惑的源头，先是用鼻尖蹭动再落下轻柔的舔吻，而后渐渐变成贪婪的吮吸。  
“唔啊...Lewy...啊！呜呜...”  
直接接触腺体带给Omega无上的快感却也让他极度不安，罗伊斯像只被叼住了后颈的猫咪下意识的喘息着挣扎，生理性的泪水顺着金色的眼睫滴落下来，内心深处渴望被标记的欲望越来越强烈。  
“嗯啊……标、标记我...Lewy…咬我......”  
此刻罗伊斯带着哭腔的声音就像伊甸园中蛊惑夏娃吃下禁果的蛇，引诱着莱万，撩拨着他敏感脆弱的神经。  
但最终Alpha还是凭借着所剩无几的理智逼迫自己暂时离开了Omega的腺体，将人翻转过来和自己面对面。  
“Lewy......”罗伊斯张着雾气蒙蒙的绿眼睛望向莱万，眼中满满的渴求和不解。  
“宝贝、宝贝...”莱万也有些喘了，因为与本能对抗额头沁出一层细密的汗珠，“你决定...决定让我标记你了吗？一旦标记，马尔科，你就会彻底变成一只Omega了。你想好了吗？”  
“傻瓜...我都戴上了你的戒指，你说我有没有想好？”罗伊斯抬起右手抚上男人的脸颊，“我爱你，Lewy。标记我，就现在...让我做你的Omega。”  
从来都坚毅无匹的Alpha开始眼眶泛红，莱万攥住罗伊斯的右手反复亲吻戴着戒指的无名指，又低下头来极尽缠绵的和罗伊斯接吻。  
“马尔科，我爱你。我会用我的全部，我所有的一切一切来爱你。”  
Alpha的犬齿轻柔的刺破Omega颈后的腺体缓缓注入信息素，Omega一直紧闭着的生殖腔骤然打开，柔软的小口将硕大的性器纳入，Alpha的阴茎在温暖的腔体内成结射精，空气中樱花和琴酒的味道开始融合。

硕大的阴茎结将生殖腔的入口完全堵住，滚烫的精液不断的浇铸在嫩滑的内壁上。莱万稍微一动，卡在生殖腔内的头部便也随着在腔体内蹭动，搅动着内里被灌得满满当当的精液涨得罗伊斯直哭。  
“呜呜，不要动呀……”  
正在被标记的Omega显得格外脆弱，奇异的快感和莫名的无助让罗伊斯觉得自己成了在滔天巨浪中漂泊无依的小船，不由得紧紧抱住自己的Alpha，脸颊不住的往莱万颈窝里蹭，唇边溢出断断续续的呻吟。  
“好，我不动我不动。乖，宝贝，一会儿就好了。”  
莱万一手顺着罗伊斯的脊背轻抚，一边低下头不住的吻他湿淋淋的金发和挂着泪水的眼角，努力安抚着明显不安的Omega。

窗外的雨仍在下，意外搅局的台风丝毫没有成人之美的自觉，犹自横冲直撞的撒欢儿。散着玫瑰花瓣的大床上一片凌乱，刚刚被标记了的罗伊斯又乖又软，黏黏糊糊的偎着莱万撒娇，一会儿要亲亲一会儿要抱抱，离开一刻都不行。而Alpha也在标记的影响下情感越发的受到Omega的牵动，保护欲和爱意爆棚。莱万看着怀里的人，只觉得怎么宠爱都不够。他们已经完全结合，从此以后，除了生死再没有什么能将他们分开。

 

翌日，罗伊斯抬着手臂小狗似的嗅着自己身上的味道，平日里张扬的青柠罗勒气味消失不见，取而代之的是柔软的樱花和甜蜜的奶油香味。  
闻起来一点都不酷！罗伊斯炸毛。  
“但是很可爱啊。”餍足的莱万心情极好的抚着小金毛的脑袋给对方顺毛。  
“滚你的！”  
他，马尔科·罗伊斯，是一个没有感情的杀手。可爱这种形容词根本就是在骂人！  
于是罗伊斯暴躁了，莱万多夫斯基被踹出卧房了。

被流放客厅的波兰人抱着枕头站在大门紧闭的主卧门口老泪纵横  
— 明明是你说可以标记的啊......  
宝宝委屈，宝宝心里苦......T_T


End file.
